


Reunion

by raexrae57



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raexrae57/pseuds/raexrae57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sinks into his booth as the tall figure slides into the seat across from him.  It's silent between the two of them, the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop falling on deaf ears.  He's only in China for a few days before he flies back to L.A., but he wanted to make the most of it.</p>
<p>"I told you so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/969023/1/)

He sinks into his booth as the tall figure slides into the seat across from him.  It's silent between the two of them, the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop falling on deaf ears.  He's only in China for a few days before he flies back to L.A., but he wanted to make the most of it.

  
"I told you so."

  
Zitao scoffed and ran his thumb over the lip of his coffee.

  
"I know you did."

  
They fall silent again, Zitao refusing to look up.

  
"Taozi..."  
"Don't," Zitao paused and finally looked up, "don't call me that, Yifan.  Please."

  
Yifan sighed as Zitao finally looked at the man across from him.  He looks the best he has in years, not overly done-up in idol fashion and his hair of natural color.  There's only the smallest bit of concealer underneath his eyes, probably put on out of habit over an actual need for it.  He notices the slight stubble along his jawline, and he wonders if today was Yifan's day off.  It makes Zitao sink his shoulders more; it's the look of freedom.

  
"Why are you here, Zitao?"  
"I'm promoting a mobile game.  I'm only in town for a couple days."  
"But why call me?  You made it very clear where we stood when I left."  
"Because I miss you.  God I miss you, Yifan."

  
He coughed to try to stop the tears from flowing, partially succeeding but he rubs at his cheek anyways.

  
"I'm so tired, Yifan."  
"I know."  
"And I don't want to leave, but I can't...."  
"I know," Yifan sighed and sipped his own coffee.  "You might be able to get out cleanly though, since your family stepped in.  I pray they aren't that messed up to fuck with your family's honor."

  
Zitao nodded and cradled his head in his arms against the table.  All Yifan could do was frown.  Zitao looked broken, something Yifan was unfamiliar with when it came to his former friend.  He was used to the strong personality, the quick-tongue, the graceful movements.  The aura was all wrong for the Zitao he was accustomed to, and he hated it.

  
"Why did it come to this?"  
Zitao lifted his head.  "What?"  
"Why did it come to this?  Why did your father have to step in for you?  Why did you wait this long?"  
"Yifan--"  
"No you listen to me, Zitao."  Zitao froze.  "You were pushed just as hard as the rest of us, so why did it take you getting hurt to finally realize it?  You realize that the damage could be permanent, right?  No more dancing, no more wushu.  Years of blood, sweat, and tears wasted because you didn't want to disappoint the fans."  
"Stop it--"  
"No, you stop it."  Yifan was angry.  "Get out, Zitao.  It's not worth it.  Look at the difference it made for Lu Han, for me."  
"But Yixing--"  
"But nothing.  You don't own anyone anything.  Yixing is a grown ass man, he can take care of himself.  Unlike you."

  
Yifan finished the last of his coffee and rose to his feet.

  
"Yifan wait--"  
"No, Zitao.  I know this isn't what you had in mind for a reunion, but I'm not going to sit here and tell you the truth if you aren't willing to listen."  
"I am, it's just...it's a lot to take in all at once."

  
Yifan sighed and sat back across from the younger.

  
"You're broken, Taozi."  Yifan slipped with the nickname again, old habits dying hard.  "I hate seeing you like this."  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know who else to call."  
"Why not Han?  He left on infinitely better terms than I did."  
"Because I wanted you.  You knew...know how I work better than myself, and I needed that.  I can't get that from Han, I needed you."  
"I'm flattered," Yifan deadpanned.  
Zitao sighed.  "I've missed you so much, Yifan."  
"You've said things, Taozi.  Just because you delete them from wherever doesn't mean they're gone.  The internet is forever."  
"I'm sorry," Zitao coughed again to block the tears.  "You just packed your bags and left.  I was pissed.  We were all pissed."  
"Why are you here?"  
Zitao looked up.  "I'm promoting, I told you--"  
"That's not what I meant.  Why are you here?  With me?"  
Zitao bit his lip.  "I want to start over.  With you."  
Yifan arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.  
"If you still want to be friends, that is.  I'd understand if you didn't want to."

  
Yifan still remained silent, studying Zitao carefully.  This was Zitao, completely broken and without walls, no defense guard up.  As much as he hated how vulnerable it made Zitao look, there was a sense of honesty there that he didn't try to hide.  Yifan hummed as he thought about the younger's offer, knowing good and well that the wait was torture to him.  Serves him right, in his opinion.  He extended a hand across the table, and watched the confusion flash across Zitao's features.

  
"Wu Yifan," Yifan finally said, twitching his face towards his extended hand.

  
Realization sunk in, and Zitao broke out into a smile as he took the hand in his own.

  
"Huang Zitao.  Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Tao's Sina interview dropped where he talked about this being his one regret. I really do hope they can reconnect.


End file.
